


Only Beats For You

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit <br/> Characters: Kili<br/> Relationship: Kili/reader<br/> Request: Could you please write a Kili/reader, after the rebuilding of erebor dwarrow-dames start gathering to Kili, and the reader is heartbroken because she thinks he has forgot about her now that the quest is over, then Fili or Thorin comforts her and when Kili realizes how she feels he confesses he loves her? Pleasepleasepleaseplease?<br/> Request: could you please maybe do something readerxKili with mirror sex when the reader doesn’t think Kili think she’s pretty because she’s human not a dwarrow-dame, and that he only thought she was pretty on the quest because she was the only girl? Cuz that’d be amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Beats For You

You watched in wonder as the thousands of dwarfs began to rebuild their lives in the new Erebor. You smiled at first, when they all came here. Maybe because everyone was so happy and greatful to you, maybe because of all the attention you got.   
But things quickly turned at the first ball.   
It was in honour of King Thorin and you and the other members of the company sat at the head of the table, proudly displayed to the rest of the dwarven community. But something annoyed you all night. Kili was constantly in conversation with dwarven dame, all of which, were incredibly attractive, even with their beards.   
Not ones did the young prince offer you a conversation and that frustrated you, but what made you burn with rage was how he constantly was in conversation with a dwarven dame.   
You thought that this might just be a one off thing, but it wasn’t. It kept happening and happening till you had given up.   
You no longer went looking for Kili, you no longer even tried to find him in the large city. At dinner, you didn’t sit beside him. Sometimes, you didn’t even turn up.   
Perhaps it was jealousy, perhaps you were just broken hearted, but what ever it was, it was painful.   
Now, you were wondering aimlessly down the large hallways, looking for nothing, sniffing every now and then.   
Admittedly, you had been crying most of the morning, but that was because you had had enough. You had decided that it was over. Through the journey, you fell in love with Kili. But now, he had forgotten you. So you had given up trying to remind him who you were.   
“[y/n]?” You heard someone shout from behind you. Turning, you see Thorin and Kili walking behind you, both a confused frown. They knew you had feeling for Kili, but you didn’t know they knew. Admittedly, Thorin have even come to like the idea of you being together. He saw how happy you made each other. And you had more than proved yourself and your loyalty to him.   
“Hello.” You greet them both with a small nod of the head, letting your hair cover your face.   
“What bothers you?” Thorin asks as he and Fili reach your side and you continue walking with them, one either side.   
“Nothing.” Your lie wouldn’t even convince yourself and you knew the dwarfs at either side of you had raised an eyebrow at you.   
“It’s Kili.” Fili spoke strong. It wasn’t a question, both Fili and Thorin had seen the longing look you had given Kili when he ignored you, the way you had redrawn behind the doors of your room rather than watch the love of your life pretend you don’t exist.   
“I do not think it is proper to discuss with his family.” You don’t take your eyes off the ground as you turn the corner and continue down the corridor.   
“Perhaps, but we are your family, too. And we are worried about you.” You could feel Fili looking at you and you decided to meet his eyes, turning your head and offering him a smile.   
“I know. It’s just..” You trail off in thought as you try to get her the right words. “Ever since the battle, I feel like I don’t exist. He walks past me as though I don’t exist. I hate it.” You break down in tears, moving your hands up to cover your face.   
Hey, hey. Don’t cry.“ Fili wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close.   
"I don’t know why I care so much. I’m so stupid.” You mumble into Filis arm as you try and fail to pull yourself together.   
“Your not stupid, [y/n]. If anything, he’s stupid if he can’t see what an amazing woman he has if he would just stop and realise.” Fili pets your hair as you look at him.   
“You know?” You frown slightly as you look to Thorin.   
“Yes. We have known for a long time.” Thorin nods.   
You are quickly snapped out of your thoughts when a servant comes running up behind.   
“King Thorin. Lady Dis has requested your presence.” Thorin nods and turns to follow him, offering you a rare smile before leaving you to walk with Fili. You stopped crying, but you still sniffed now and again.   
“Do you love him?” Your eyes widened at Filis sudden question. Your surprise turned to embarrassment as your cheeks turned a dark shade of red. You knew Fili was watching you out the corner of his eye and you knew there was no point lying.   
“I think I do. But it doesn’t matter.” You sigh, shaking your head. Fili grabs your wrist and spins you around to face him.   
“It does matter. You need to tell..” You rip your hand away from Fili.  
“It does not! You see the way he has been with those women around here? He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t want me and he doesn’t need to EVER know that I…” You trail off, unable to physically say those words, even if it was to Fili. You shake your head, feeling the tears reappearing.   
Turning on your heel, you soon down the hallway and away from Fili.   
He heard the soft sobs bouncing off the wall and grow quieter.  
-–————–  
You stand in front of the mirror in your room. The mirror was the full length on the wall with a beautiful, wooden engraving over the top.   
It was nighttime and you had returned to your room without dinner. Your room was not a room. It was a house. You came in the door and enter the living area with a number of chairs, book and a dining table. You then turn the corner and it is the bedroom with the mirror on the left wall. There was a queen size bed and a small dresser with a stool that you kept your hair brush, a few books and a small dagger on.   
You were wearing a silk [fav/colour] nightgown you had received from the Rivendal elfs as a gift many months ago. It clung to your curves and was ever so slightly see through. You could just see the outline of your undergarments.   
You let your fingers dance along your forehead and then down your cheekbones. Then, your index finger slides along your bottom lip.   
You frown at the image before you as you hand drops to your side. What was it? Where you not good enough?   
Maybe, Kili had thought of you in a different way on the journey. You were the only female, after all. And maybe, he saw you in a different light when the dwarven dames returned into his life.   
It wouldn’t be his fault. How could you blame him? Of course, he can’t help who he falls in love with, just like you can’t. He would never want to hurt you and it’s not like you were in a relationship on the journey. But something stuck in your mind.   
It had been early in the journey, when it had been when it had been raining a lot. Kili had said you were beautiful.   
Maybe it was flattery, but there was something in his eyes that set a fire off inside you. That was the first moment you started falling for him.   
You let your tears spill over and run down your cheek, silently.   
You were so caught up in your own thoughts, you didn’t hear the small knock on the door, or said door being opened and a brown haired prince walk into your chambers like a boy going to the headteacher.  
He inched around the corner and saw you standing in front of the mirror. The first thing he saw was your night gown. He could see your curves and even your underwear which made all the blood rush from his head and down. He took in the beautiful way it hugged you and he thought if the way he would take it off of you.   
Kili had often found himself imagining a night with you. Even after the journey had ended. He sat up at night and thought of the way you would arch your back or mo a his name. He wanted to hear your soft voice call out in pleasure, or see your pure [e/c] squeeze shut as your chest would rise and fall at a rapid place.   
He shook his head, trying to think of anything that would stop his growing desire in his heart and trousers. His eyes dart up, seeing your soaked cheeks, his heart dropped. He was here to apologies. 

Fili had found him a few hours ago and pinned him up against that wall. Before Kili could ask what was going on, he saw the look in his brother eyes and shut up.   
“What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this to her?” Fili growls, his anger clear on his face.   
“What are you talking about?” Kili growls, pushing his brother away from him. Fili stumbles back but doesn’t give up. You were like the sister he never had and, just like Kili, he hated to see you cry.   
“[y/n]! Why are you acting this way?” Fili takes a step towards his brother, but Kil doesn’t move. His face had dropped and his skin was visibly paler.   
“What about [y/n]?” Kili looks to the ground.   
“You made her cry.” Fili knew you would be mortified he had told Kili but the older and wiser brother knew that this might be the thing that kicks His brother into gear. And he was right. Kilis eyes shot up to meet Fili.  
“I never made her cry! I’ve barley spoke to her since…” Fili watches as the realisation dawned on Kilis face. In that moment, he realised that he had turned his back on you. He remembered all the times you had tried to talk to him but he had never held the conversation.   
“She was crying?” Kili looks at his brother rather sheepishly.  
“Yes. I think she’s been hurting for a while, but today she showed it.” Fili paused, allowing it to sink in before continuing. “Do you remember during our journey here? When we stopped at Berons house? You told me you had fallen in love with her.”  
Kili remembered the memory vividly. He remembered how beautiful you look, lying on the light green grass, your [h/c] hair fanned out around you, the sun lighting up your face. He remembered that he needed to tell someone, so he turned to his trusty brother.   
“Today, she told me the same thing you told me all that time ago.” Kilis eyes widened as he realised what his brother was saying. He was saying she was in love with him.   
Fili turned to walk away, leaving his brother to slouch against the wall in thought. Before he turned the corner, he turned his head slightly.  
“If you don’t fix this, you will lose her forever.”   
And Kili was going to fix it. 

Kili stepped out, clearing his throat to announce his presents.   
You nearly jump out of your skin, one hand desperately trying to wipe away the tears, the other covering yourself, not very well.   
“Prince Kili.” You splutter, turning your face away from him and letting your hair cover your face, hiding your blushing cheeks.   
“You’ve never called me ‘Prince’ before? Why start now?” Kili frowns at you formality. Of course, he didn’t expect you to run up and hug him, but you didn’t even look at him.   
You shrug and turn around, walking over to the dresser and pick up the brush, running it though your hair.   
Ou could see out the side of your eye and the mirror that Kili was standing, staring at your back, unable to speak. Something inside you snaps. It wasn’t fair on you.   
“Can I help you?” You turn on your heel and look directly at Kili for the first time. Being your hand to rest on your hip, you raise an eyebrow at Kili.   
“Yes. No. I don’t knew.” Kili splutters, throwing his hands up and shaking his head.   
“If you don’t know, I can’t help you.” You say rather bluntly. Kili looked as though you had slapped him. To be honest, at this point, you wanted to. He came in here after not talking to you and expects you to run into his arms.   
Kili continues to splutter something, stopping and starting but you give up.   
“Kili. If you have no reason, please leave. I do not wish to be in your company at the moment.” You sigh and turn away from him, placing the brush back in its place.   
You watched out the corner of you eye, seeing the way Kili face seemed to portray that he had been stabbed in the heart. His head hung down as he nods and turns, walking towards the door. Turning the top half of your body, you watch him as he was about to turn the corner, then stopped. His shoulders pulled back as his head snapped up. His muscles seemed to tense under the layers of material as he made a split second decision. He twisted around and strode back to you with purpose in ever step. Before you could even ask what was going on, he wrapped one arm around your waist, the other hand came to rest on the back of your head and his lips connected with yours in a long awaited kiss. For a moments you had to process what was going on, but then it clicked in your mind. He was kissing you.   
His lips were soft, hot and needy as they moved against your lips in a blissful kiss. Kili tried to pour ever emotion he had ever felt for you into the kiss, he tried to say he was sorry that that he loved you. Kili wanted you to know that he would never hurt you again.   
And you got it.   
You hands came up to rest on his muscular chest as his fingers intertwined with you hair, pulling your head back slightly. The pressure on your lips disappeared and reappeared on your neck. As he nipped and sucked at the soft flesh, you soft moan filling the room, his hand dropped from your hair and joined the other on your waist.   
He then picked you up, making you squeak in surprise but his lips never left your neck.   
You wrapped your legs around his torso as he pressed you against a wall. You turned your head slightly to see that it was the mirror. You could see Kilis eyes were open and staring at your reflection. You blush and you felt Kili smirk against your skin.   
Kili lowers you to the ground and pulls you away from the mirror. He turned to the side so you were looking in the mirror side on. Kili was watching you in the reflection before turning his head to you.   
“I’m sorry about the last few weeks. I really am.” He whispers, placing soft kisses to your jawline.   
“Why, Kili? Why did you ignore me?” You try, and fail, to keep your voice steady.   
You felt him stiffen. Apparently, he thought sorry was going to be enough. No. You needed an answer.  
“Because I thought we would never happen. I thought that I was wasting my time because a woman like you could never fall for a dwarf like me.” Kili buried his face in your neck as you rose one hand to run though his hair.   
“Oh Kili.” You feel him shudder slightly as you near enough moan his name. “If only you knew.” You whisper as you turn your head and meet his lips in a feverish kiss.   
You fingers start to unbutton the three buttons at the top of his tunic while he made quick work of the back of the corset on your dress. Once the corset was fully undone, your dress slipped off your shoulders and fell to pool at your feet.   
Kili took a step back as he desperately pulled his tunic over his head and threw it away. His eyes landed on your nearly naked form. Your most private area was still covered by a thin pair of underwear, but that didn’t stopped the growing bulge straining against his trousers.   
The candle light made your skin look absolutely perfect as your eyes danced along Kilis toned chest. You closed the gap between you and him to run your fingers along his collar bone and began to trail down his chest, only for Kili to take your hand and place it on the his left side of his chest. Over his heart.  
“it only beats for you.” He whispered as he leaned in and caught your lips in a passionate kiss! His hand dropping to your side to rest on your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your cheat against his. Kili let a low moan at the feeling of your bare chest that you felt. You turned your head slightly to deepen the kiss but curiously caught you. Gently opening one eye, you glance to the mirror.   
The image of you and Kili made your heart dance with excitement. The heat growing between your legs was become unbearable as you started to kiss Kili with a hint of neediness, silently begging for him to take you.   
The dwarf in front of you took no time in pushing you back until your heels hit the edge of the bed and you gracefully fell onto the soft surface. Kili stood above you (for the first time) and took in your appearance. Your tousled hair, your blushing cheeks, sparking eyes or slightly panting chest. Kili sighed gently, a small smile gracing his lips as he memorised just how beautiful you looked.   
You grew needy, so you sat up and hooked your finger on his trousers, tugging his forward slightly. Using only one hand, you undid the lace holding up his trousers, allowing the material to fall to the floor. Kili placed one knee on the bed between your legs and reached back, taking off the boot from that foot. He then does the same with the other foot and afterwards, begins to lower himself and crawl up your body.   
As he catches your lips in a sweet kiss, you feel him grind his hips against yours, making you moan into the kiss. You could feel how hard he was and after so long, you could not wait any longer. Months and months of longing and desire was about to pay off.   
Placing one hand in the back of his head and grabbing a handful of hair, you trail your other hand over his shoulder and down his toned front. Ever muscle twitched under your touch making you smirk into the kiss. Hooking your finger in his underwear, you slip your hand under and take his throbbing member in the palm of your hand and wrapping your delict finger around him. Kili let out a long moan as he thrusts into your hand, his lips leaving your so he could burry his face in your neck. His own hands started to pull at your own underwear. You smile and lift your hips, allowing him to rid you of your last garment, all the while, you continue to move your hand up and down along his cock.   
Kili suddenly pulled away and knelt up, your hand slipping out of his underwear. You looked up at him with slight confusion, only to realise that he was yanking off his underwear as if it were burning him. You giggle slightly as he threw them across the room, hitting the mirror. You eyes followed the garment and you let out a small sigh. The image of the dwarf, kneeling between your legs, his hard member fully visible made your cheeks flush red. But the thought of what was to come made you excited. In two ways.   
You watched as Kili reached forward and placed a single finger under your chin, turning your head to face him.   
“Are you sure this is what you want?” He whispered, his voice a little husk as his eyes boar into yours with love and lust. You responded by pulling him into a rough and passionate kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him towards you so he was lying about you, his fore arms placed either side of your head. You felt his cock rubbing against your entrance, creating wonderful friction as your hips buckled for more. Kili reaches down and positions himself at your entrance before thrusting in, filling you up in one movement.   
You head fell back as you let out a long moan at the feeling. After a few moments, Kili thrusts again, his chest nearly exploding at the wonderful moan that passed your lips.   
Wanting to hear more, he started to thrust into you faster and harder. Your head fell to the side as you looked at the image in the mirror.   
Kili, lying between your open legs, thrusting into you, his eyes closed and lips mouth hanging slightly open, his face contorted by pure pleasure. You arched your back and moaned. You could feel the pleasure building up inside your lower stomach, both knowing neither would last very long.   
You thought of all the time you wanted to grab him and kiss him. All the times you looked over to his bed and caught him staring at you. All the times you called out for him when in danger.   
Everything about him made you fall in love with him.   
Kilis thrusts became more and more forceful as your name fell from his lips, his eyes opening and following your own eye to look in the mirror. He let out a animalistic growl as he grabbed onto your hips and started to thrust faster than before.   
You couldn’t take anymore as your world was filled with pleasure. You cried out his name as your orgasm washed over you, making your body shake with passion. You heard Kili moan your name as his climax was reached,his thrusts slowing as his seed spilled inside your pulsing walls.   
Kili collapsed to the side so he didn’t crush you. Rolling over, you placed your head on his chest, listening to his fats beating heart, your eyes fell back on the mirror.   
“Your hearts beating rather fast.” You giggle, cuddling into your love. You felt Kilis hand running through your hair as you saw him gently smiling at you, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of your head.   
“It only beats for you.”


End file.
